conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Sgevla
=Setting= Sgevla was originally a grammar outline of language I created in Study Hall. Since then (two weeks ago), it has become a language with about 300 words, and a complete grammar. =Phonology= Sgevla has a 24 letter alphabet, using all the letters in English except Q and W. Words are formed by CCV, or VCC, not including compound words =Basic Grammar= Verbs Structure 'negation'tense'preposition'verb'adverb Verbs Tense Verbs have no tense by default. Tense is designated by particles. ax' - present tense ex' – past tense ox' – future tense Verb Prepositions Verb prepositions designate where the verb was taken place, in relation to the noun. Not using these would result in ambiguity. For example; "I talk to the left of John." Are you talking to the left side of John, or are you at the left side of John talking to him? Sgevla has a way of preventing this. Verb Prepositions and Noun Prepositions. The same prepositions are used for each. do ex'cle'tva zhe John I past left-talk name John I talked from the left side of John as opposed to do ex'tva zhe zle'John I past talk name left-John I talked to the left side of John. You can also make conjunctions of prepositions. do ax'mlezle zhe John I talk towards and to the left of John. Negation Verbs can be negated by placing 'pu' at the beginning of the verb. do pu'ex'tva zhe John I talked not to John. Nouns Structure plural particle'preposition'root'adjective dol flikjo'scavla me ball-red My red ball dol flikjo'scavla kje cvalko My red and green ball. 'kje' is an adjective conjunction, meaning it states the ball is both red and green, not red-green. If you were to say 'scavla cvalko' or 'scavlasvalko', that would mean the latter. To list multiple nouns, put 'kja' in between each noun. To make a plural add the 'po' particle To negate a noun, as in 'It was the cake, not the bagel, that tasted good to him', use 'pu' as an adjective. dol po'ble'mkelj The right of my foods. Conjunctions Relative Clauses To form a relative clause, place the particle 'je' before the clause. zga elme je ex'tva ax'tva The man who talked, talks. Articles zge John ex'bru A certain John ate. zga elme ex'bru The man ate. zgu John ex'bru Any John ate. Word Separation Components of a word are separated with a '. This is not necessary, but makes it easier to read for large words. Numbers = = Questions Pronouns To turn these nouns into posessives, add an 'l' to the end of the word. to ax'ujki dol vkolj'kli. This is my car. Sentences Sentence construction is SVO. do ax'cjo zhe ook ujke bgicvo I present-think name Ook is good intensifier I think Ook is very good. Ujki versus Ujke Ujke is used to assign an adjective to a noun. Ujki is used to assign a noun to another noun, and Ujku is used to assign a noun to a verb. zhe ook ujke bgi. Ook is good zhe ook ujki zgu sge'edlo Ook is a programming language. Example Text zga zhit ujke gkal'pri kju nki zga nle'plokj kja zga po'nle'ygfi. ax'asvi zga po'ple'vo kjoi zga adsevlo kja zga treplu kjai ax'fre ax'nle'edsi zga zhit kji zga upkli de zga frejka. All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Dictionary I currently have a dictionary of ~300 words, with English, Sgevla Romanization, and Sgevla Script (nbigsgevla) in spreadsheet form. If anyone decides to take an interest in the language I will post it. Category:Languages